So, breakfast?
by EmJT
Summary: A lazy morning at the loft. A fluffy, smutty, one-shot. Set somewhere in Season 5.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: Strong M, please see my profile for more information. **

* * *

Rolling over to face his side of the bed, she sleepily stretches out an arm, seeking out the warmth and comfort he provides, she finds his side of the bed empty, sheets rapidly cooling, although there's still the lingering heat, telling her he's not long gone, and the scent that she loves, that's uniquely his, his cologne mixed with the smell of old spice and wood.

Slowly she opens her eyes, blinking through the haze of sleep, sitting up she drags her legs from the confines of the sinfully soft bed sheets in a languid attempt to wake herself up. That's when she notices it. The sweet aroma of pancakes drifts through the loft, making her stomach grumble with hunger she hadn't even realised she had, and she just hopes it's not another Smorlette, _urgh_.

This time, she muses, he probably is making them to say thank you for last night, the delicious ache still present in her thighs reminds her of just how good last night was and she flushes at the thought, wondering how she can express her gratitude for all he does for her: the laughter he brings, the love he so openly shows.

Spotting his rumpled shirt in the corner of the room she thinks about how it got there, how she haphazardly flung it across the room last night during her quest to unveil him, and, _oh_, just thinking about that makes her want him all over again. She pushes herself from the bed onto the freezing wooden floor, stumbling over to the shirt and hastily donning it, goosebumps making their way over her body as the cool morning air makes contact with her skin.

She stops just short of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, admiring his physique as he shuffles around in front of the counter in just his boxers, coating the pancakes with what looks like an excessive amount of syrup, blissfully unaware of her presence as he sways to the music playing on his iPod, quietly murmuring along to the lyrics. He looks both cute and sexy, and she has no idea how he pulls it off, but she's glad he can, because the domestic look _really_ does it for her.

Coming up behind him she loops her arms around his waist, linking her hands together loosely on his abdomen, pressing her lithe body along the length of his solid back, lifting up on her tiptoes to press an open mouthed kiss to the side of his neck, her nose brushing against his rough morning stubble that she loves so much.

He lifts a hand to tug out his ear buds, smiling as he rocks back into her embrace.

"G'mornin'," she whispers against his skin, voice still groggy from sleep, eyelashes fluttering against his skin. Bearing her teeth she nibbles along his neck, palming his now growing morning erection, causing his knees to buckle.

"_Kaaate_," he groans, rather ashamed of how easily she can get to him; just the rasp of her teeth or the sweep of her fingers can make him want her more than ever before. He pushes the plate aside as he turns around, pulling her into him as he leans back against the counter, taking in the sight of her in his rumpled shirt that ends mid-thigh, fully accentuating her long, tanned legs, tousled hair spilling over her shoulders, make-up smudged under her eyes from the night before, and, he thinks, she's never looked more beautiful.

"This could be dangerous, ya' know," she says as she reaches down to tug on the waist band of his boxers, at his questioningly raised eyebrow she continues. "Cooking in just your boxers, you might hurt yourself," she teases, running her hands over his chest and around his shoulders to tug gently at the short hair at the nape of his neck, leaning her forehead against his as she smirks.

"You'd kiss it better, though, wouldn't you?" He says, meeting her eyes with a pleading look on his face. "Mmm," she hums non-comittantly, rolling her eyes, although he can see the laughter in their depths along with the now ever present love shining through, and he thanks his lucky stars that she's chosen him.

He pouts, bottom lip jutting out, and _damn him _if he doesn't look down right kissable. She acquiesces, stepping into the vee of his legs, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, or what starts out to be, soon his tongue is pressing at the seam of her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly grants him, heads tilting and lips slanting for greater access. He moans as she nips at his lower lip, then soothes it with a slide of her tongue, his arms raising to her back from where they were gripping the counter, curling her body into his.

As their kiss gets more heated she feels his erection pressing more eagerly into her hip and grins into the kiss, she starts to pull back, sliding her hands down his body, his muscles rippling as her fingers dance over them. He throws his head back in pleasure as her hand slips underneath the material of his boxers to grasp his member, giving him a quick stroke before she releases him to drag down his boxers, kneeling down in front of him to nudge him backwards, encouraging him to lift his feet.

Once he's freed she pushes the material aside, and glances up at him, seeing him beaming down at her, looking entirely too smug, she raises up on her knees, running her hands up his calves and over his thighs until she's level with his waist, she grips his hips as she leans forward to glides her tongue along the base of his member until she reaches the tip, opening her mouth to encase him in her lips as she bobs her head, taking him in as far as she can.

Rick inhales sharply he feels the heat of her mouth on him, around him, his muscles tense as he tries to control his body's reaction, doesn't want to embarrass himself by allowing this to end before it even begins. Her hair tickles his thighs as she slides down his length and as she reaches up to lightly cup him he can't suppress the shiver that runs through him. One hand grips the edge of the counter while the other buries itself in her hair, not to control her though, just for a point of contact, a way to connect them.

She grins as he shivers, glad she can provoke such a response, as she does her teeth make contact with his sensitive flesh and his hips buck, shallowly thrusting into her mouth, failing in his attempt to control his response to her. She continues her sweet torment, every so often leaning back in order to swirl her tongue around his tip, then deep throating him again before hollowing out her cheeks to suck lightly.

As he feels her suck, he realises he's not going to be able to hold on for much longer; he uses the hand on her head to urge her back but, instead of moving away, she only tightens her hands on his hips and takes more of him into her mouth.

"Ka- Kate, I'm gonna' comeeee," he groans, hands griping the counter tighter, his knuckles now turning white. She glances up at him and their eyes lock, both pairs shining with unbridled love; she can see the tension in his face, the way he's trying to hold himself together for her.

Instead of moving away she simply hums her acceptance and the extra vibrations send shockwaves through his body, ridding him of the last of his restraint.

He comes, his orgasm overwhelming him; his legs fail him, turning to jelly, until it's just her hands at his waist and the counter supporting him. He spills into her mouth in hot spurts, feeling her throat contort as she swallows, and his brain stops functioning, his mind blissfully blank, his last thought being in thanks for this amazing woman and her oh so talented mouth.

She swallows, something she rarely does, his come has a salty yet strangely tangy taste, but it's not displeasing and she's rather happy to be able to do something like this for him once in a while, God knows he does enough for her. She laps up the rest, cleaning him up with a twist of her tongue around the tip, before leaning back to look up at him, a shy smile adorning her face as she seductively draws the reddened flesh of her swollen bottom lip between her teeth, in the way that she knows drives him mad.

When he feels her pull back and peers down to see her smiling up at him he can no longer hold himself up and he sinks to the floor with her, pulling her into him for a long, deep kiss, trying to convey to her just how grateful he is, tasting the reminisce of himself on her tongue.

He releases her just slightly and cradles her into his chest, softly stroking her hair, fingers dancing through the now thoroughly mussed tresses as he whispers his love to her.

"So," she starts, then tilts her head up to see his face, "breakfast was nice."

He can't help but laugh, it rumbles in his chest, his eyes crinkling with mirth, and she realises, once more, how much she loves this wonderful man.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, favs, follows and tweets after my last fic, I was pleasantly surprised at the response it got, it really means a lot, and I realise how addictive they are, hence why I'm here giving it another shot.**

**I'd like to thank my two amazing friends, who shall not be named due to their embarrassment (I wonder why), for checking my work beforehand and for actually giving me the confidence to post. If anyone would like to beta for me, please let me know by review or PM or tweet, I could really use one.**

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, I think I prefer the last, but, once again, I'd love to know what you think. As always, constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.**


End file.
